


Десять минут

by monmorensy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 21:58:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13866834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monmorensy/pseuds/monmorensy
Summary: У Лэнса есть десять минут





	Десять минут

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NecRomantica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NecRomantica/gifts).



Перчаток нигде не было. Кит обыскал всю комнату, залез под стол, даже разворошил постель, хотя точно помнил, что, уходя в душ, оставил перчатки вместе с курткой на крючке возле двери. Куртка висела на месте, а вот перчатки как будто испарились. Вряд ли Замок снова сошел с ума и начал воровать одежду, а Аллура никогда не стала бы рыться в чужих вещах без разрешения, а значит, оставался только один вариант. Кит тяжело вздохнул, бросил влажное полотенце на тумбочку и направился в комнату Лэнса. Не стоило давать ему свой код, удивительно, что он только спер перчатки, а не написал на стене что-то вроде «здесь был лучший в мире пилот».

Лэнс выбрал комнату в самом конце коридора, как он сам сказал, чтобы девственники не слышали криков, когда к нему на огонек заглянет очередная красотка. Никакие красотки так и не пришли, но менять комнату было уже поздно. Кит быстро вбил код на панели — обменялись паролями они взаимно, — шагнул в раздвигающиеся створки и замер на пороге. Перчатки нашлись. Абсолютно голый Лэнс лежал на постели, широко раздвинув ноги, и лениво водил по темному, влажно блестящему члену рукой в перчатке Кита. Он повернул голову на звук открывающейся двери и, не переставая дрочить, подмигнул.

— Ну как тебе? Нравится?

Кит с трудом оторвал взгляд от маленькой капельки смазки на головке и уставился в полуприкрытые от удовольствия глаза. Признаваться в том, что Лэнс без трусов просто не мог ему не понравиться, он не собирался.

— Занят любимым хобби? — Кит надеялся, что получится сказать это небрежно, но вышло хрипло и с придыханием.

— Тебя же не было, пришлось справляться самому, — Лэнс ухмыльнулся и свободной рукой ущипнул себя за сосок. — Присоединишься?

Самоуверенный ублюдок. Он прекрасно знал, что никогда не получит отказ, и вовсю этим пользовался. Кит сбросил сапоги и как под гипнозом шагнул к кровати, на ходу стягивая футболку. Когда-нибудь, он наберется силы воли и хотя бы попробует не выпрыгивать из одежды в первые три секунды, но этот день явно наступит не скоро. Лэнс сел, подобрал под себя ноги, чтобы освободить место и наконец-то убрал руку с члена. Перепачканная перчатка блестела в голубоватом свете алтеанских ламп — Кит никогда больше не сможет носить их, как раньше. Заметив его взгляд, Лэнс тут же вытер руки о покрывало и продемонстрировал сухую черную кожу.

— Да ладно тебе, постираешь — будут как новенькие.

Кит не стал уточнять, что дело было вовсе не в брезгливости. Просто теперь он обречен каждый раз при взгляде на любые перчатки вспоминать, как Лэнс щупает себя за яйца, и немедленно получать каменный стояк. Общение с Ханком обещало стать слегка неловким. Он снял штаны вместе с трусами, забрался на постель и потянулся за поцелуем. Лэнс послушно подставил губы, но сразу же сунул язык Киту в рот и попытался опрокинуть его на спину. Естественно, у него ничего не получилось, и он больно цапнул Кита за губу, разрывая поцелуй.

— Ложись, не вредничай, — Лэнс коротко лизнул место укуса, самоуверенно ухмыляясь. — Обещаю, тебе понравится.

Кит приподнял брови, изображая сомнение, но все равно улегся на спину, подложив под голову подушку, и приглашающе раздвинув ноги.

— У тебя десять минут, если за это время мне не начнет нравиться, пеняй на себя.

— Заинтриговал, — Лэнс устроился на коленях и потер руки, как будто готовился делать массаж. — Но пенять на себя буду в следующий раз.

Он медленно провел ладонями по бокам Кита, потом по бедрам — нагревшиеся от его тепла перчатки приятно и немного щекотно терлись о кожу, — подхватил под коленями и вздернул вверх, заставляя опереться пятками о матрас. Кит уже почти придумал удачную подколку про то, что такими темпами он скорее заснет, чем кончит, но Лэнс отвлек его смачным плевком прямо на правую ладонь. То есть, на правую перчатку Кита.

— Ну все, теперь где хочешь бери новые.

Естественно, Лэнс проигнорировал его возмущение. Он несколько раз сжал кулак, размазывая слюну, и обхватил член Кита так решительно, словно взялся за рычаг Красного. Как всегда, сразу к делу. Кит прикрыл глаза, прислушиваясь к новым ощущениям. Совсем не так, как голая ладонь Лэнса: немного жестче, но ровнее — сквозь перчатку не чувствовались мозоли от баярда. Наверное, без перчатки все-таки было бы лучше, но так тоже неплохо, нужный ритм Лэнс находил безошибочно. Кит закинул руки за голову, совсем расслабился, приготовившись к сеансу отличной дрочки… И тут же вскрикнул, едва не скатившись с постели от неожиданности и боли, когда придурок Лэнс без предупреждения сунул пальцы ему в задницу.

— Твою мать!

Он резко сел на постели и хотел добавить что-нибудь покрепче, но осекся. Лэнс смотрел на него совершенно круглыми испуганными глазами, разом выпав из роли опытного любовника, как будто боялся, что ему вот-вот потребуются реанимация и лечебная капсула.

— Что, так больно, что ли?

Кит уже успел пожалеть, что не сдержался. Не так уж и больно, просто немного жжется, потому что вместо смазки у них только слюна. Точно не повод так вопить, не хватало еще, чтобы Лэнс начал с ним осторожничать, особенно сейчас, когда вместо дрочки, кажется, намечалось что-то поинтереснее.

— Нормально, — он снова лег и раздвинул ноги, стараясь выглядеть невозмутимым. — Давай дальше, про время не забыл?

Лэнс нахмурился с большим сомнением и снова потянулся к Киту, но на полпути замер с по-дурацки зависшими в воздухе руками. Вечно он так, стоило только ойкнуть, потом час приходилось доказывать, что все в порядке. Кит подавил тяжелый вздох и максимально серьезно и убедительно сказал:

— Честное слово, не больно, я от неожиданности заорал.

Сработало. Лэнс все еще не выглядел уверенным, но по крайней мере снова взялся за член Кита, а через минуту снова вставил в него палец, на этот раз очень медленно и после двух предупреждений. Так было гораздо лучше, настолько, что всего через пару минут пришлось перехватить его запястье.

— Стой-стой, я сейчас кончу.

Уже вернувшийся к привычной самоуверенности Лэнс радостно ухмыльнулся и как-то особенно приятно согнул палец внутри Кита.

— А зачем я тут, по-твоему, стараюсь? Кончай давай уже!

Кит еле успел прикусить язык, чтобы не ляпнуть: «Я надеялся, ты меня трахнешь». Вместо этого он ответил:

— Ты же вечно только и думаешь, как бы засунуть в меня член. — Кажется, получилось очень хорошо, независимо и безразлично. Никто бы не догадался, что Кит тоже все время думает, когда же Лэнс засунет в него член. Или наоборот, он засунет член в Лэнса. Он еще не определился, какой вариант нравился ему больше.

— Нет уж, пока не найдем новую смазку, будем так. — Лэнс весело подмигнул, и сразу стало ясно: его не переубедить.

Кит отпустил его руки и снова зажмурился. Перчатка почти болезненно терлась о чувствительную кожу, палец толкался в задницу безо всякого ритма, и Кит отдал бы свой баярд, лишь бы это никогда не заканчивалось. Он изо всех сил сжал кулаки, пытаясь отвлечься и продержаться еще хотя бы несколько секунд, но Лэнс не оставил ему шансов. По головке скользнул горячий язык, и Кит выгнулся, захлебываясь стоном. Когда он немного пришел в себя и открыл глаза, Лэнс уже вытирал сперму со щеки краем покрывала. Вид у него был до неприличия довольный.

— Ну как, я уложился в десять минут?

— Нифига, — Кит сел, не обращая внимания на головокружение, и протянул руку. — Давай сюда перчатки, теперь моя очередь.


End file.
